


Meet the Reapers

by burglebezzlement



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dead Like Me Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demons, Multi, ToT: Monster Mash, the afterlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: Eleanor, Tahani, and Chidi are faced with a choice about where to go next.





	Meet the Reapers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salvadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvadore/gifts).



Shawn’s office is hot and stuffy, with a sulfurous, cabbage-fart smell in the air.

Eleanor tries to ignore it. At least it looks like a human office. The temporary demon housing where they’ve been staying technically isn’t torture — not officially. But their quarters were designed for demons. They’ve spent three days sleeping on rocks, trying to figure out what sort of demon body would require the torturous bathroom fixtures, and eating the kind of food Bad Janet is willing to bring them. 

On the plus side, Bad Janet’s limited menu means Chidi and Tahani got to try churro dogs. On the minus side, it turns out churro dogs give Chidi a stomach ache.

Also, parts of the floor were _actually lava_. Eleanor’s not sure if they forgot that humans and lava are non-compatible or if there’s just no way to turn the lava setting fully off. 

“We have an option for you,” Shawn says. His lips are pursed. “It makes you no longer our problem, but acknowledges that you are not yet sufficiently good to achieve an afterlife in the Good Place. It may be a — compromise.” He says the word like it tastes bad.

“Lay it on us, man.” Eleanor’s mind is whirling. Mindy? Are they sending them to live with Mindy, and if so, can she provide her own list of favorite things for the Bad Place to make kinda shirty?

“It involves returning you to Earth,” Shawn says. He raises a hand when Tahani opens her mouth. “Please. Allow me to finish.”

He waves one hand, and a globe appears in the air behind him, covered with glowing red and green dots. “Earth has alerted us to three openings on the death transition team. Colloquially, I believe they call themselves Reapers. Former human souls, who separate the souls of the about-to-depart from their bodies before they die. You three would be on the Accidental Death team.”

“So we’d be alive again?” Eleanor asks.

“Not as your original Earth-selves. You’d have different bodies, different names. You’d be working out your karmic debt to the universe. When you resolve that, where you go is of no concern to me.” 

Chidi pushes his glasses up. “Have any former Reapers come to the Bad Place?”

“Not to my knowledge,” Shawn says.

Tahani asks the next question. “Would — would we be together?”

“Irrelevant.”

Chidi looks over at Tahani and then Eleanor, and takes both their hands in his. “It’s very relevant to us,” he says. 

“Would we remember one another?” Eleanor asks slowly. “When we’re back on Earth.”

“You would remember everything,” Shawn says. “Our memory modification is only active here in the Bad Place.”

“So we should be able to track each other down,” Eleanor says. “And we might make it to the Good Place. Eventually.”

“But… new bodies?” Tahani strokes her lustrous hair with one hand. “I — I don’t know if I could.”

“And I don’t know if I could not be hot,” Eleanor says. “But I vote we take the chance. I think we say yes.”

Chidi smiles at her. “Me too,” he says. 

Eleanor smiles back and squeezes his hand. “Look at you,” she says. “Making a choice.”

“Then I say yes too,” Tahani says, her head set with determination. “Yes! And I just hope we get our own bodies back when we return to the Good Place.”

“You’ve made your decision?” Shawn doesn’t get up from his desk. “Very well. Get out.”

He doesn’t watch them go. Instead, Bad Janet appears and leads the three out of his office. 

Tahani keeps stroking her hair as they walk. Eleanor puts an arm around her and pulls her close. “You’ll always be hot to me, hot stuff,” Eleanor says. “No matter what body they put you in.”

“Really?” Tahani ducks her head. “Oh, Eleanor.” 

Eleanor holds her closer, realizing that she means it. Tahani and Chidi — it’s not just about how forking hot they are. Not anymore. It’s about them, their souls, who they are and who they’ve become. She loves them both, whole-heartedly, and if and angel came down from The Good Place and promised her a hunky mailman and endless shrimp in Paradise, she wouldn’t even think about leaving them.

“We’re together,” she says. “No matter what.”

Hand in hand, they walk into their new afterlife together.


End file.
